<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nearest Faraway Place by mmmm1na</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115441">The Nearest Faraway Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na'>mmmm1na</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Bill &amp; Ted's Bogus Journey, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a distant relative of an old enemy comes from the future to throw another wrench into Bill and Ted's lives, the two of them are sent back in time to an alternate reality where they never met.  The one thing is- people always underestimate that they're Bill and Ted, no matter what.  They'll always find each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan &amp; Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nearest Faraway Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic totally took over my brain since I had the first inklings of an idea, and when Star gave me the little push to get writing it, I was off to the races.  Shout out to Star for being there for me every step of the way, putting up with my yelling and reading all my snippets, and to everyone else for all your kind words and excitement whenever I would mention writing this bad boy.  I hope it delivers.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re on a date at the fair when Ted sees the phone booth, tucked away in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a woman outside standing with her arms crossed, looking at them where they’re sitting at the removed picnic table, shoving greasy fair food in their faces and stealing kisses when they don’t think anyone is looking.  Ted is mindlessly happy, so pleased to be with Bill on this most excellent summers day, sweating and laughing as they hold hands on the rollercoaster and kiss in the hidden corners of the fun house.  There’s going to be a meteor shower tonight too, and after they leave the fair they’re going to drive out to the desert to watch, the perfect end to the perfect day.  The woman puts a little damper on his mood, but he shrugs to himself and elbows Bill in the side, gesturing with his chin when Bill looks up from his fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the phonebooth, dude,” Ted says, absentmindedly pulling at his funnel cake.  “But I don’t know the babe outside of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still staring from behind her sunglasses, so large they cover almost half her face.  Her whole look is actually slightly off, like an exaggeration- her hair is teased massively, and her clothes are just a bit too bulky and strange to fit in with the current fashion.  Bill and Ted stare at her for a moment before Ted waves slightly, feeling awkward when she doesn’t respond.  Maybe she isn’t even looking at them, maybe it’s just a random phone booth- it’s impossible to tell where her gaze is directed with those glasses but… Ted feels like he would recognize the phone booth anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t Rufus coming to get us, dude, if that’s the phone booth?”  Bill asks, brow furrowed.  “Remember what happened last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods, hair flying around his face, not sure he’ll ever forget the terror of Hell and the bright white of Heaven, but that’s not really what Bill is asking.  They just need to be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we should check it out, huh?”  Ted says, licking powdered sugar off his fingers, and Bill shrugs, eyebrows raising and mouth twisting as he tilts his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meander over, and the woman stays where she is until they approach.  They bob in place, shifting on their feet, before Ted nods his head and says, "hey, were you looking at us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow, almost not visible over the top of her glasses, and nods once.   Bill and Ted share a glance, confused, before Bill gestures with his hands and asks, "Well, can we help you with something?  Does the future need us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Rufus is in danger, and he needs the most excellent Bill and Ted to help him out,” She says with a smile, and Ted takes a step closer to Bill so he can hook his fingers in his pocket, because she's honestly a little creepy.  He and Bill share a glance and shrug; if Rufus needed them, they would go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestures them into the booth and steps in after them, reaching for the phone to dial.  Bill looks her up and down, before asking, “So, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace,” she says shortly, hanging up the phone with a loud click.  Ted and Bill look at each other and huff a little, shifting closer as the phone booth starts to crackle with electricity, rocketing them into the circuits of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand awkwardly, trying not to bump into her, and Ted takes Bill’s hand where she can’t see, squeezing his fingers.  He clears his throat, shaking his hair out of his eyes, before asking, “So, what’s wrong with Rufus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them look at each other and exchange a glance, Bill looking exasperated and Ted looking confused.  Ted looks at her outfit, fabric and foam covering most of her body, and hopes that he won’t be cold in his tank top and board shorts.  He gets distracted by Bill’s collarbones when he glances at him, exposed for once by his own tank, and Bill smiles at him, eyes hooded and soft.  Even though Grace was weird, Ted thinks, smiling back, nothing that bad could happen if they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the phone booth lands, Bill and Ted peer out through the smudged glass, sharing a puzzled glance.  They aren’t where they usually end up when they’ve traveled to the distant future previously- that room with the bodacious floating dudes and excellent music.  Ted shoves open the folding door, and when Bill peers over his shoulder into the room, Ted’s fingers find and hold the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a dark, dank space, so shadowy that they can’t see into the far corners.  There’s piles of what looks like scientific and mechanical equipment, tables messy with strewn bits and pieces.  Strange beams of light pierce through the space, highlighting dust clouds and twisted steel, and the only warning they get is the sound of Grace shifting minutely behind them before they both get a gun muzzle in their backs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys, out you get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted stiffens, fingers tightening on Bill’s shirt before releasing as they’re shoved out of the phone booth.  He stumbles over his feet and Bill catches him as they stand close in the darkness, eyes unable to adjust to the darkness with the bright light of the phone booth behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill?” Ted whispers, finding and clutching Bill’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a very bad feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, you should," Grace says, and the two of them turn around just in time for Bill to get a beam of electricity to his chest.  He shakes through it, groaning with pain, and falls to his knees heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Ted yells, but hesitates, glancing between Bill and Grace as she continues to shock him.  "What are you doing to him?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she responds, face expressionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do something dude! Hit her!" Bill gasps, wheezing through the pain as he falls forward into his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't hit her, dude, she's a babe!" Ted cries, and Grace smirks before turning the beam of  electricity on him.  He cries out and shivers with it, muscles clenching before he also collapses.  It's excruciating and debilitating, and he groans through the pain as he crumples down until he’s laying on the floor next to where Bill is on his hands and knees, sweating and panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think your bad feeling was right, dude," Bill forces out when she finally stops shocking Ted, both of them gasping for air on the dingy floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silence!" She cries, and they both jump as she comes forward to grip both of their chins in her hands.  "And look upon the face who will utterly destroy you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill rolls his eyes as best he can, but Ted can only groan again as she jerks his head up, the residual pain of the electric shock still coursing through him.  She stares at the two of them for a moment before letting their faces drop again, and Bill shifts closer to Ted, clutching his hand and peering at him, trying to see his face.  Ted squeezes his fingers back, the first threads of fear working through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you want to know who I am," Grace says, rhetorical.  "I'm the second-cousin-once-removed of Chuck de Nomolos, who you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the past and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after forcing his plan to go awry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He built evil robot usses and tried to kill us!" Bill exclaims angrily.  Ted squeezes his hand hard when she turns the gun on Bill, but has to let go when she shocks him again.  Bill yells this time, face twisting in pain as he shakes and seizes, and he collapses to lay on the floor next to Ted, panting, his face white and sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die!” She screeches, ripping the sunglasses off her face.  Ted finally can see the resemblance in the way her eyes bulge, deranged.  “But now you know the grim reaper, so even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted inches his hand across the floor to take Bill’s fingers in his, petting his thumb across the back of Bill’s hand.  Bill still hasn’t opened his eyes, panting into the floor where his face landed, looking a little like he’s going to be sick from the pain.  Grace is pacing in front of them, her big shoes making strange slapping noises on the floor, but Ted can’t even laugh.  He wonders if Death can help them if they die in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I came up with a plan, a perfect plan, a plan that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>cannot ruin,” Grace continues, really getting into the swing of her monologue.  Bill’s eyes crack open, and he looks at Ted, concerned and determined.  “I, as an incredibly smart scientist, have created a device that can hack into the time crystal and control the teleportation device.  So, when I send you back in time, I will be sending you to a totally new timeline when you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never met</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You will completely forget about each other.  It will be as if your lives together </span>
  <em>
    <span>never happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted swallows heavily, her words finally piercing through his brain.  He stares at Bill, eyes wide and fearful, and hears a quiet scraping noise from the door behind Bill.  Grace doesn’t seem to hear it, waving her arms manically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the perfect plan!” Grace cries.  The door behind her begins to crack open.  “If you never meet, you never form Wyld Stallyns, and you never save the world.  Everything will fall to pieces, and I can finally follow in my second-cousin-once-removed’s footsteps, the great Chuck de Nomolos!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill starts to lever himself up off the ground, legs and arms shaky, and Ted tries to help him, his own muscles feeling like jelly.  She aims her gun at them once more, face stony and serious once more, and Bill hocks a loogie at her feet.  It’s bloody; Ted realizes that Bill must have bit his tongue when the shocks made him seize up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try to get me back in that phone booth,” Bill says quietly, face set and deadly serious.  He’s still gripping Ted’s hand tightly, and is angling his body slightly in front of him like he wants to protect him, even though Ted can feel how bad he’s shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace has been pacing, and is now placed directly between Bill and Ted and the phonebooth, and the slowly opening door behind her.  Ted sees the faces of a dozen people, all dressed in black armor, and hopes that they’re there to help them.  His face gives him away, the worst poker face in existence, and Grace spins to look behind her as the people begin to stream into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your new lives, boys!”  Grace screams, and rushes forward to shove them roughly into the phone booth, slamming the door shut and slapping some sort of device on the front.  The two of them see the people in black storm her and knock her to the ground as she screams with laughter, and the way some break away from the group to try to pry the device off the outside of the glass door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill worms his way around Ted from where he was pressed into the corner and grabs at the handle, grunting with exertion as he tries his hardest to tug it open.  She’s locked it somehow, and Bill slams on the glass roughly when he can’t get them out, letting out a yell of frustration.  Ted’s eyes widen as the booth begins to glow, about to transport them to who knows where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She locked us in, dude!”  Bill exclaims, tugging futilely at the handle once more before slumping against Ted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re we gonna do, Bill?”  Ted asks, unhooking the phone to hold it to his ear, thinking maybe they can dial a new location.  He’s met with the ominous beeping sound of the disconnected tone, and his stomach drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t really make us forget each other, right?”  Bill asks, a little edge of fear worming it’s way into his voice.  Ted takes his hand and squeezes tightly, panting from fear and a little bit of residual pain, and Bill squeezes back, finally looking up at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The booth glows, and they’re in the circuits of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems a lot more sinister this time, the booth crackling and popping with something like electricity as it slides through time.  It’s not even like when the antennae got messed up; even when they knew something was going wrong then, it was tempered by a feeling of fun and camaraderie.  Now, with Grace’s words ringing in their ears, the crackling and groaning noises make Ted feel like he’s going to feel sick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I don’t want to forget you,” He says quietly, voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, dude.  We can never forget each other,”  Bill says, determined, and squeezes Ted’s hand as he looks into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted’s looked at Bill’s face for so long he knows it better than his own- the planes of his cheeks, the little freckles across his nose, the sweet sweep of his eyelashes and the green of his eyes, the pink of his mouth.  He stares now, looking into Bill’s eyes, making sure.  He won’t forget, he</span>
  <em>
    <span> won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ted says, emotional, and Bill goes up on his toes to wrap his arms around Ted’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.  Ted squeezes his friend tightly, their lips pressed together so close he can’t breathe, and he sees a bright light start to glow from behind his eyelids, brighter and brighter until he can’t ignore it any longer and he has to pull away.  The dazed look Bill gives him as their lips part, eyelashes fluttering as he gazes up at him, still makes Ted's tummy flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening, Bill?”  Ted asks, still clutching to the back of Bill’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud crack, and the booth starts to splinter, rocketing through the circuits of time so fast that wind whips against their hair and clothes as the booth cracks again, and again.  There’s a shudder, and Ted is tossed away from Bill, head slamming hard enough against the glass that it makes him see spots, and his eyelashes flutter as he watches more cracks form in the glass, like a spiderweb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna find you, Ted!”  Bill yells, over the wind.  He reaches out towards Ted, but it’s like there’s a wide ravine between the two of them, even though they’re only on either side of the tiny booth.  Ted can almost reach Bill’s fingertips, but not quite, and his breath gets tight in his chest as he stares, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to forget you!”  Ted yells back, and Bill nods, the whites of his eyes showing as he clenches his jaw in fear, the light almost too bright now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be looking!  I’m going to look for you!”  Bill yells, and then the light is so intense Ted has to squint against it, bringing his hand up to shield his face.  The wind is deafening, like the sound of a train or the engine of an airplane, and the cracking is almost sickening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find me, Bill!”  Ted’s voice breaks as he screams over the chaos, and he's flung against the glass again.  This time the impact knocks him out, and everything goes dark and- blissfully, utterly, completely- silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted Logan is not having a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight is the Battle of The Bands, and his band was able to make it into the lineup, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> excellent.  Ted's been looking forward to it for weeks, showing up early to practice and trying his best to corral his lazy bandmates, really wanting to make something of this show.  It's important to him as an artist and as a musician, and maybe, if they put on a good show, his dad will get off his case a little about how much time he spends on music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all for nothing now, though, because the strap on his guitar unhooked this morning when he was looping it over his shoulders for one last bit of practice, and the neck snapped clean in half when it hit the floor.  He stared at it for a minute before sitting heavily on his bed, hanging his head in his hands.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heinous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He still shows up to the Battle of the Bands that night and sits in the back with his amp and all his stuff, hoping, maybe, that he can borrow someone’s guitar for his set.  As the hour gets later, he’s still sitting there, tapping his foot along with the kick drum and trying to listen to the music, wishing he could be out in the audience and not back here waiting for his band so they can check in.  A guy slouches by and slides down to sit on the floor near him, plunking his stuff down in a pile, and Ted looks up at him to give him a nod hello before staring, mouth dropping open in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the blonde dude from his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Ted was eight, he would dream of a blonde boy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>blonde boy.  The dreams didn’t happen all the time, but they happened enough, and those dreams were the reason Ted started to draw, trying to get that face onto paper, like it meant something.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean something; it was a constant, something to return to when his mother left, or when his father yelled at him, or when he was confused and lonely.  He has pages upon pages filled with this dude’s face, and now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over at Ted, nodding at him in greeting, green eyes sleepy and hooded by a fan of blonde eyelashes, lips pink and pouty under his roman nose.  His cheekbones and jaw are sharp, highlighting his almost goofy ears, and his blonde curls tumble out of place in an almost out of style longer cut, styled back and out of his face, probably for the show.  Ted realizes he’s staring, but he can’t stop, finally seeing his muse in the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dude, what's up?”  The guy says, raising an eyebrow.  His tone is playful and friendly, and he smirks, suddenly changing his face from cherubic to incredibly hot in an instant.  Ted flushes all the way to the tips of his ears, thinking about how he used to jerk off to some of the pictures he drew as a teenager, and he finally looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted mumbles a “hey” in return, looking at his shoes, and picks at a hole in the leg of his pants.  They sit there for a little while, both of them tapping along with the music, and Ted can’t help but glance at the dude again out of the corner of his eye, wanting to drink him in as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You playing tonight, dude?”  The guy says after a moment, looking over and catching Ted staring again.  He looks a little pink in the cheeks, now, sweeter than Ted could have ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to,” Ted says, shrugging, mouth twisting unhappily.  “My band never showed up.  I think we’re supposed to go on in like, ten minutes or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bogus, dude,” The guy says, brow furrowing as he frowns.  “That’s a real dickweed move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs again, wanting to hide behind his bangs, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the guy’s face.  He’s finally able to get his brain on track somewhat, and asks, “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My band goes on last, once everyone's basically left,” The guy says, laughing, a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hah hah</span>
  </em>
  <span> that makes Ted smile.  “We suck, dude, but at least we got a spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you don’t suck,” Ted says, confident.  The guy smiles sweetly at him in return, and Ted’s stomach does a little flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there for a little longer, both pink, and the band that was on stage walks by, sweaty and hooting with post-show euphoria.  One of the stage hands comes along after and looks down at Ted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Band still didn’t show up?”  He says, sounding bored, and marks something on his clipboard.  Ted leaps to his feet, stumbling a little over his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should be here any minute, dude, c’mon,” Ted pleads, his face hot, embarrassed to be put on the spot like this in front of the blonde boy from his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be on the stage for sound check a minute ago,” the guy says, before slapping his hand on Ted’s shoulder.  “Better luck next time, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away, and Ted stands there for a moment before slumping back against the wall and sliding down to sit again, leaning his forehead against his knees and heaving out a heavy sigh.  He hears the dude shift next to him, and then feels a light touch on his shoulder and a gentle squeeze.  He turns his face, tucking his bangs behind his ear so he can see, and the guy has scooted over to sit next to him, legs crossed.  He raises an eyebrow at Ted and smiles sympathetically before taking his hand off Ted’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still think your bandmates are dickweeds, dude,” he says, crossing his arms as he leans back against the concrete wall.  Ted sighs and rubs his cheek against his knee as he shrugs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal, I guess,” Ted replies, even though he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> bummed out.  They sit there for a moment, watching as the next band runs by, ready to fill in for Ted’s band’s spot, and his stomach sinks even more.  The dude looks at his face, eyebrows drawn together, mouth twisting, before he holds out his hand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Bill, by the way.  Bill S. Preston, Esq.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ted thinks, a grin spreading over his face, and says, “I’m Ted.  Ted… Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shake, and Ted swears he feels a little shock when his palm touches Bill’s, a sweet feeling filling him as his fingers wrap around the back of Bill’s hand.  They pause, their hands lingering for a moment too long before they finally pull back, Ted flushing even though he can’t stop grinning.  Even Bill looks a little pink in the cheeks as he touches the hair at the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing up at Ted’s face through his eyelashes and smiling in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you play, dude?” Bill asks, nudging Ted with his elbow.  “You don’t have an instrument with you… were your bandmates supposed to bring it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted swallows and shakes his head, the odious feeling from before returning.  “I play guitar but… I dropped it this morning, and the neck broke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s face is the picture of sympathy, brows drawing up until there are deep furrows in his forehead, and he says, “Whoa, dude, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> non-triumphant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted heaves out a heavy sigh, shrugging.  “I have enough money saved up that I could probably get another one second hand but… you know how it is, dude.  That was my first guitar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Bill agrees, sympathetic. “You’ve seem to have had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>heinous day, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods a little against his knees, but looks at Bill from under his eyelashes, and thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe it hasn’t been so bad, after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted ends up sticking around until Bill’s band goes on, sitting in the half empty audience as they perform and tapping his foot along with the music.  The band isn’t great, but Ted can’t really judge because neither is his, and they have a couple of songs that have some interesting hooks.  He sees Bill glancing his way as he performs, and when Ted grins at him Bill smiles back, fingers slipping on the frets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill introduces Ted to his band after, sweaty and red in the cheeks, and Ted helps them load their gear into the van.  Ted thinks it’s so cool that Bill has a van, raving over it, and Bill goes pink all the way to his ears when Ted compliments the way he painted the name on the side.  The rest of the guys smirk and wave goodbye, piling into the drummer’s car, and then it’s just Bill and Ted, sitting where the side door slides open, legs hanging out into the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill gets more amazing the more Ted talks to him.  They have the same taste in music, raving about all the rock and metal they like, Van Halen and AC/DC and Metallica, and Bill even agrees with him when Ted admits that he likes some of the softer stuff, like R.E.M. and The Smiths.  They bond over learning guitar as an escape, how they both still live with their dads, and how they lived within miles of each other their whole lives but never met.  Ted thinks this must be what it feels like to meet your soulmate, that connection some people search their entire lives for, and his sleepy brain focuses on the way the parking lot lights highlight Bill’s handsome face with buttery yellow as he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Ted yawns so wide his jaw cracks, and he stands and stretches.  He feels warm all over when he catches Bill’s eyes drag up from his exposed tummy, but he just smiles and shakes his bangs in his face, pleased and pink in the cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get going, dude, I have to walk home,” Ted says around another yawn, leaning against the side of the van with a shiver, crossing his arms against the slight chill in the air.  Dressing for the warm July day had screwed him when he decided to stay out until one in the morning, and his shirt just isn’t cutting it now that he’s standing, dreading the two mile walk ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, dude!” Bill exclaims, jumping up.  “I can drive you home, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs and tries to protest, attempting to be polite, but Bill just waves him off and crawls into the back of the van.  Ted stares at the way his jeans pull over his ass for a second before dragging his eyes away, embarrassed at himself, and Bill emerges with a triumphant noise, tossing a ball of fabric at Ted.  It’s a purple overshirt, and Ted looks at Bill with a confused look after he's shaken it out, sleepy brain slow on the uptake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw you shiver, dude.  Now get in, I’ll drive you,” Bill says with a smirk, eyes hooded, and Ted grins as he slips the shirt over his shoulders, soft and worn from years of use.  Bill slides the side door closed with a slam, and they pile in, Van Halen blaring from the speakers as Bill twists the key in the ignition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted is on cloud nine the whole next day, even though he’s exhausted from staying up late and then having to get up early for work.  The memory of Bill’s smile and laugh keeps hitting him when he least expects it, making his tummy flutter with butterflies.  It’s more than just meeting the boy from his dreams; the two of them hit it off so well and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other, excellently, immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconditionally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Ted wonders what it would have been like if he had Bill as a friend growing up, someone to connect with on that level, learning guitar together and listening to records, helping each other with homework and eating too much junk food, sleepovers and long nights whispering under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bill dropped Ted off the night before, he had written his address on a scrap of paper, asking if Ted wanted to come by after work the next day to hang out, mentioning something about records and maybe dinner.  Ted hadn’t even listened, so excited to have another opportunity to hang out with Bill that he had started nodding as soon as Bill had started to speak, a grin spreading wide over his face.  Bill’s face had been mostly in shadow, but Ted could see his wide smile and the way he ducked his head bashfully when Ted had agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted stops by the Circle K once he hops off the bus, since his dad always taught him it’s polite to bring something when you visit someone at their house, and is browsing the bags of chips when he sees blonde curls out of the corner of his eye.  Bill is at the front, laughing with the clerk as he piles bags of snacks on the counter, and Ted takes a moment to look at the dip of his back where his shirt rides up before his brain catches up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill!”  Ted says, surprised and happy, and Bill turns, brows raising before he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude!  What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got out of work early, and I… I wanted to get snacks, for our most bodacious night of listening to records,”  Ted says, grinning, and he gestures to the counter.  “But I see you already have that handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill laughs, shrugging as he goes a little pink in the face.  “Yes way, dude.  Want to grab slurpees, too?  I was going to get you one, but it was gonna melt by the time you got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods, hair flying, and Bill pays for all the snacks he grabbed before they meander back over to the slurpee machine.  Bill does the same thing he does, they discover, swirling different flavors up the sides to mix them together, and they giggle with each other as they try to figure out the best combos, arguing playfully over which is better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meander together back to Bill’s house, where his dad and step-mom are out, and Ted marvels at their home, much larger and nicer than his.  Bill just shrugs and shows Ted his room, and Ted lets out a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all the cool stuff on the walls, the instruments, the piles of records and comics.   His dad would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he left his stuff all over the place like this now, at twenty three; he had gotten away with it as a teenager, but his dad had a lot of very specific ideas about how adults were supposed to behave, and since Ted was living under his roof, he had to obey those rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says all this to Bill as he crouches by the record player, flipping through the stacks, and when he turns around Bill is looking down at the bag of snacks with a deep furrow between his brows.  Ted gets a nervous little feeling in his belly, like he’s said something wrong, like he’s stuck his foot in his mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, dude,” Ted says, settling onto his butt on the carpet and crossing his legs, looking up at Bill.  “It’s just ‘cause I live at home.  I don’t have anyone to be my roommate because I’m kind of a… well, I don’t really have any prospects because I didn’t go to college.  But it’s cool, I’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s rambling, but he can’t help it, nervous about hanging out with Bill for the first time and tired from his late night and early morning.  Bill just tugs the bag of snacks over so they can sit together on the floor, brow still a little furrowed, but Ted takes it as a good sign, grabbing a record so he has something to do with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad really wants me to join the force, but I don’t want to,” Ted continues, looking at the back of the record he grabbed so he doesn't have to look at Bill's face.  “I wanna be in a band, but he said that he’s gonna kick me out soon, so I gotta figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad sounds like a dickweed, dude,” Bill says, frank, mouth set as he grabs a record to put it on.  Ted shrugs, belly feeling twisty and uncomfortable as he watches Bill set the record with jerky movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kind of a screw up,” Ted says plainly, shrugging, and Bill looks up at him.  He looks so serious and kind of sad, and Ted wants to make him smile.  He looks around as the record starts playing, eyes catching on Bill’s instruments, and asks, “show me your guitars, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill hesitates for a minute before smiling a little and letting Ted take the out.  He shows Ted all his guitars and pedals, and they plug in so Ted can try some of them out, ending up jamming together and playing some of their favorite songs.  It feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> being with Bill, and Ted hopes that Bill feels the same way, that he's not imagining the tilt of his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up hanging out until it's dark out, and the sugar rush from earlier combined with how he was already exhausted leaves Ted feeling like a zombie as he crashes.  They're laying on the carpet next to each other listening to something a bit softer when Ted yawns and rubs his hands over his face roughly, trying to wake himself up, wanting to spend more time with Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to drive you home, dude?" Bill asks, nudging his knuckles against Ted's side.  Ted wiggles a little and turns on his side, pillowing his cheek on his bicep, and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can probably make it through another record before I totally crash,” Ted murmurs, blinking sleepily at Bill. Bill looks back at him, and the record ends, scratching as the needle catches over and over, but they just keep blinking at each other.  Ted smiles, a sweet, sleepy sort of grin, and Bill smiles back, nudging his knuckles against Ted’s elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted is so warm and comfortable in Bill’s presence, like they’ve known each other forever.  He had thought about it last night while he was laying in bed, how talking to Bill had probably been the most himself he’s ever felt, not having to pretend to be anything other than who he is.  Bill doesn’t need him to be smarter, or more serious, or more like a typical dude;  he just needs him to be Ted.  Ted’s stomach squirms with nervousness, part of his brain </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s weird to think that about someone he met only a day ago, but… it’s like he knows Bill, somehow, even beyond his dreams from the past fifteen years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, he thinks, if he were to say that to Bill, Bill might understand that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a minute longer, Bill’s knuckles just touching Ted’s skin, the record scratching over and over, before Bill sighs and sits up to move the needle, putting out a hand to hoist Ted up after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, sleepyhead, let’s get you home,” Bill says, and Ted nods, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Ted's dismay, they end up not being able to hang out at all for the next week, their schedules conflicting too much.  Ted knows it's a little silly to be so disappointed, but so much time with Bill in a twenty-four hour period followed by nothing… it makes a sad little squirmy feeling start in his belly.  What if Bill doesn't actually like him that much, and he doesn't want to be friends with Ted after all? What if Ted had imagined the way Bill had been looking at him, his sweet pink cheeks and his shy smiles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To add insult to injury, Ted also realizes that the day he met Bill he stopped dreaming of him.  It's for the best he supposes; it would probably be awkward if he had to hang out with Bill after a night of vividly dreaming of his face, but Ted kind of misses the dreams.  They've been with him for so long, such a consistent thing in his life and something to look forward to as he lays down to sleep, especially if his day had been utterly heinous, that their absence leaves him feeling off kilter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He digs out the hidden box of drawings and paintings he's done over the years one evening, pages upon pages of Bill's face, his hands, and his body.  He's not very smart sometimes, but he used every last bit of his brainpower to figure out a place to hide this from his dad and brother.  It's taped to the bottom of his dresser, utilizing the four inches of dead space underneath, and as far as Ted is aware, no one has ever found it.  If it had been found… well, Ted's sure his dad wouldn't have just put it back and washed his hands of the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted flips through the pages, the paper getting more smudged and yellowed with age the further down he goes, drawings crude and childlike all the way at the bottom.  He looks at the top one again once he's gone to the bottom; it's just a portrait, and Bill stares out at him from the paper, eyes hooded and framed by his blonde lashes, mouth twisted in a smirk, curls cut short around his ears as they spill over his forehead.  Ted stares, dumbstruck by the resemblance, but also how dead and lifeless this drawing now seems compared to the real thing, laughing and talking with him, the heat of his skin so close to Ted's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts the drawing away and puts the box back under his dresser, careful to make sure the tape sticks, and lays down on his bed.  He's sure he wasn't imagining the way Bill looked at him, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there's still a winding curl of nervousness threading its way through his belly, and he throws his forearm over his eyes with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted's at work slinging pretzels and cheese when he sees a mop of blonde curls under a red cap out of the corner of his eye; he can't help but glance over, thinking of all the times he’s painted that combination.  It's Bill, of course it is, laughing with what looks like a couple of his band mates at one of the food court tables.  It feels like ages since Ted has seen him, even though it’s only been a little over a week; they had talked on the phone that Friday, yammering on about whatever was on their minds, until Ted’s dad had stormed into his room and yelled at him for hogging the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill hasn't seen Ted, and Ted can't go over and say hi, but when he's not doing any tasks or serving customers, Ted looks over at him through his bangs.  Bill’s body language is so open and relaxed, legs spread and foot tapping as he sits, his whole body curling forward when he says something, hands gesturing to emphasize a point.  He's fascinating to watch, and Ted can't help but smile a little when he hears his laugh above the din of the crowd, able to pick it out over all others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, a group comes by and Ted has to focus back on work, and when he finally has a moment to look up again, Bill is gone from the table.  Ted's tummy sinks a little, having hoped he could have at least said hello, and he turns back to cleaning the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ted?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted jumps and turns so fast his hair flips under his visor, and Bill is there, leaning against the low wall that borders the booth.  His friends are standing a little ways away, trying not to seem like they’re watching, but their smirks make Ted feel a little embarrassed.  Bill’s grinning cheekily though, pleased he startled Ted, and Ted can't help but grin back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Bill!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, dude? I didn't know you worked at this fine establishment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone else has said it, Ted would have thought they were making fun of him, but Bill's tone is kind, and his smile is sweet where it's turning up at the corners.  Ted shrugs, unable to wipe the grin off of his face, and says, "What can I say, dude, a dude has to have money for guitar stuff.  And- I get free pretzels and cheese sometimes, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> excellent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill grins and does a little air guitar, which Ted finds himself copying, feeling silly and joyful as Bill makes a little whining noise with his mouth.  Ted laughs; Bill is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want something to eat, dude?" Ted asks after a moment, glancing at his shift manager.  He really can't get fired from this job, his dad would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, dude, even though that sounds bodacious.  I just saw you and wanted to say hey."  Ted flushes a little at the honest admittance; Bill makes it sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He looks down at his apron, not knowing what to say, and Bill continues.  “When do you get off?  I was gonna head to the record store later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a couple hours, at four,” Ted sighs out, unhappy he’s missing out on another day to hang out with Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stellar, dude!  I’ll meet you back here then?” Bill asks, and Ted looks up at him, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you don’t have to wait around for me,” Ted starts, but Bill just waves him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were gonna walk around for a little longer anyway, and then I’ll figure something out.  I’ll see you at four?”  Bill’s eyes are sleepy and sweet when he grins, and Ted’s tummy flips when he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He just nods, not trusting himself to speak, and Bill grins and waves before making his way back over to his friends.  He looks over his shoulder as he walks away, and when he finds Ted still watching him, he smiles and wiggles his fingers.  Ted grins and wiggles his fingers back, happiness bubbling up in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his shift both drags and speeds up, until finally, he’s waiting outside the booth nibbling on a pretzel when Bill pops up at his arm.  It’s so out of the blue that Ted almost drops his food, and Bill giggles as he catches Ted’s hands for a second to secure his grip, making Ted flush and laugh.  They make their way out to Bill’s van and pile in, and then they’re on their way, jamming out to Metallica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hop out of the van at the record store, and are bumping into each other as they walk across the parking lot when Ted suddenly thinks out loud, “What happened to your friends, dude?  Did you leave them at the mall?  We could have hung out with them, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I drove them home when they got bored and came back to get you,” Bill says with a shrug, and Ted gapes at him until Bill glances at him.  When he sees Ted’s expression, he blushes, mouth twisting and brow furrowing with what seems like embarrassment, and says, “What, dude, it’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs and grins, nodding, but his cheeks feel hot and his tummy is squirming happily when Bill shoves at him playfully.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill wants to hang out with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He likes me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they bum around at the record store for a while, listening to new stuff and picking out a record each, Bill invites him to dinner as the sky is just starting to turn pink.  Bill’s step-mom is in the kitchen cooking when they get home, looking a little upset, but she smiles widely when she sees the two of them.  She’s young, and Ted’s immediately aware of the fact that she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodacious </span>
  </em>
  <span>babe, but he glances back over at Bill’s profile as Bill smiles at her and says </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill is a bodacious babe, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Bill!  Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend, Ted!” Bill says with a grin, hopping on one foot as he tries to tug his sneaker off.  Ted grins; he's Bill's </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ted Logan, ma’am,” Ted says, putting out his hand to shake, trying to be polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ted, just call me Missy.  Ma'am makes me feel a hundred years old,” Missy laughs, taking his hand in hers.  “Will you be staying for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay,” Ted says, smiling when Bill bumps into his side, grinning up at him.  “Bill invited me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay, mom?  Do you need any help?”  Bill asks, grabbing a couple of sodas out of the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy shakes and turns back to the stove, waving them off.  “Go have fun, boys.  Dinner won’t be ready for another hour, I’ll call you when it’s done, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clomp up to Bill’s room, excited to listen to their new records, and have only been laying on Bill’s floor for the length of a couple of songs when they hear raised voices downstairs.  Ted looks at Bill, who’s gone up on his elbows, looking at the door with his brow furrowed, mouth twisted in a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your parents, dude?”  Ted asks quietly, and Bill shrugs, though it obviously is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’ve been arguing a lot more lately,” Bill responds, looking down to pick at the fibers of the carpet.  Ted wants so badly to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes yelling just means someone loves you, dude,”  Ted says, propping himself up on his elbows too, and Bill looks over at him.  “They’re yelling because they care a lot and don't know how else to tell each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossibly, the furrow between Bill’s brow deepens as he looks at Ted, and Ted gets that squirmy, uncomfortable feeling in his tummy he gets when he feels like he's disappointed someone. The combination of Bill's look with the yelling getting louder downstairs makes him swallow thickly, the feeling choking him, and he looks away, whispering, "sorry, dude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you sorry about, it's not your fault," Bill says, incredulous, and Ted just shrugs, starting to also pick at the carpet.  They sit there for a minute, music almost drowning out the sound of yelling, when Bill sighs and says, "you know how to skateboard, dude?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shakes his head, still feeling bad, like someone is about to come upstairs and yell at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for some reason.  Bill smiles a little, nudging his knuckles against Ted's knee, and says, "c'mon, I'll show you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clamber down the stairs and out the front door, both grabbing their shoes, and they sit on the front stoop while they put them on.  Ted feels an instant sense of relief when the front door cuts off all sound from inside the house, and Bill lopes across the lawn to the garage as Ted finishes tying his adidas, rustling around inside for a moment before emerging with a clatter and a triumphant noise, holding a skateboard over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill shows Ted what he knows first, riding up and down the street as Ted sits on the curb, doing basic kick flips and laughing when he stumbles.  Ted thinks it's incredibly cool, thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span> is incredibly cool, cheering when Bill lands a trick, and eventually Bill holds his hand out to Ted to pull him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, dude, your turn," he says with a smile, squeezing Ted's hand, and Ted's stomach flips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, Ted is horrendous, pigeon-toed and already predisposed to trip over his own feet, but Bill holds onto his hands to help him keep his balance, and then his waist when Ted tugs too hard as he stumbles and almost takes the both of them out.  Bill's hands are warm where they rest at Ted's sides, pressing into the soft pudge above his waistband as he grips to keep Ted from falling, and Ted feels flushed all over, cheeks red and hot under his bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's just starting to get the hang of staying upright when Bill's front door opens and Missy strides out, slamming it behind her.  She looks upset and red in the face, and when she gets closer, Ted realizes she's been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay, mom?" Bill asks, not letting go of Ted until he steps off the board, and then goes over to her.  She wraps her arms around him suddenly, and Ted can tell he's startled by the way he stiffens before patting her gently on the back.  She pulls back quickly, wiping at her face, and Ted stands behind Bill awkwardly, not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to stay with a friend tonight, honey," Missy says wetly, petting Bill's hair before patting him on the shoulder.  "Dinner is in the oven.  I'm sorry if we upset you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill shakes his head, eyes wide and brows drawn up, and he glances back at Ted before saying, "It's okay, we'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy presses a kiss to Bill’s cheek before smiling at Ted and patting him on the arm, and walks to her car.  The two of them move out of the way as she backs out into the street, watching as she drives off.  Ted feels nervous and unsure, wanting to say something but not knowing the right words, and Bill looks miserable as he kicks at the asphalt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, dude?” Ted asks quietly, and Bill huffs out a breath before plopping onto the curb.  Ted sits beside him, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his cheek on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bill sighs out, pulling out some weeds from between the sidewalk cracks.  “Missy’s actually my step-mom, but she’s been married to my dad since I was sixteen so… she’s basically my mom-mom now, you know?  I don’t wanna see my mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dude, that’s heinous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods, though he doesn’t really get it, and offers, “My mom left when I was ten.  She ran away with her ski instructor, so I don’t really remember her that well.  We have a couple of photos, but that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looks at Ted sadly.  “That’s most egregious, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs, and they sit there for a little while longer, listening to the night bugs starting to come out as the sun sets, and Ted thinks about how Bill didn’t volunteer what happened to his actual mom.  It makes him incredibly sad, for some reason, a deep yawning pain in his chest, sad he couldn’t have been there for Bill when it happened, whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.  It doesn’t make any sense, he only just </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bill, but the feeling doesn’t go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to go home, dude?" Ted says quietly, feeling like he's an awkward teenager again, remembering when his dad would yell at him in front of his friends, but Bill just shakes his head and bumps his shoulder into Ted's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, dinner will be way less bogus with you there.  Dad'll probably eat in his office, anyway," Bill says with a sigh, and he shrugs, hoisting himself up off the curb to grab his skateboard.  "Better go inside so it doesn't burn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted follows behind, still feeling off and a little awkward, wanting to be able to say something perfect to lighten the mood, something so that Bill will laugh.  Ted looks up from his feet, and Bill is waiting for him by the door, looking at him softly.  When Ted gets close enough, Bill nudges his knuckles into the soft place his hands had been touching a couple minutes ago, smiling up at him, and Ted can't help but smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go another week without seeing each other, talking on the phone when Ted’s dad is working nights, but there’s a new movie coming out that weekend, something super cool with dinosaurs, and Ted calls up Bill to ask if he wants to see it with him.  He chokes down the nervous butterflies as he dials Bill’s number, feeling different from the other times he’s called his friend, but Bill says it sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>most excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  They make plans to meet at the mall later that afternoon, crowing with excitement over the phone and making whiny guitar noises before hanging up.  Ted’s stomach flips excitedly at the idea of sitting next to Bill in the movie theatre, bumping elbows on the arm rest, maybe sharing snacks and touching hands as they pass the popcorn back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s grinning as he does his chores, humming along to the record he put on, but he turns it down quickly when he hears his dad’s keys in the door.  Surprisingly, Capt. Logan is in a good mood, smiling a little when he sees Ted vacuuming the living room, and asks if his son has any plans for the evening as he takes off his suit jacket to hang on the hook by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to see a movie later!” Ted says, grinning, and Capt. Logan raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you see if Deacon wants to go with you?” His dad suggests, like Deacon isn’t eighteen and the last thing he’d want to do is hang out with his loser older brother.  Ted feels a little crestfallen at the thought, emotion showing plainly on his face, and his dad sighs.  “Why don’t you want to take your younger brother with you, hm?  Just ask, it would be nice for the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ted starts, switching off the vacuum, “I’m seeing it with a friend, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your friend thinks you bringing your younger brother along isn’t cool?  C’mon, Ted, I don’t care, you need to ask him if he wants to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted kicks his foot against the carpet, hiding behind his bangs, and just shrugs and nods before saying, “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to the vacuum, about to thumb on the switch, tummy falling at the idea of his hang out time cut short by his little brother, when his dad clears his throat behind him.  Ted looks over at him, and his dad looks almost awkward, avoiding Ted’s gaze when he asks, “Is the reason you don’t want Deacon to come because it’s... a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted feels his cheeks heat up, both embarrassed that his dad would ask and at the nervous, fluttery feeling in his tummy at the idea of going on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> date with Bill, and he shakes his head, hair flying.  His dad starts to smile though, a curling smirk that spreads across his face when he sees how embarrassed Ted is, and he chuckles as he says, “Don’t worry Ted, forget I asked.  You and your… ‘friend’ have a good time at the movies tonight.  Maybe you’ll bring her around to dinner, sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted swallows thickly, and he just shrugs, hoping his dad won’t press any further or call him on the rudeness of his response, mistaking Ted’s emotions for embarrassment at being caught out by his dad.  The reality is that Ted’s stomach is a knot, sitting heavy in his gut as he finishes his chores, unable to stop thinking about how happy he had been at the idea of going on a date with Bill, and how awful he felt when his dad assumed he was going out with a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling continues to sit with him for the rest of the afternoon, though it does get pushed to the side a little by the fluttery anticipation of seeing Bill as he takes the bus to the mall, and he’s able to grin happily when he sees Bill waiting in front of the theatre.  Bill looks especially cute, Ted thinks quietly to himself, cropped shirt underneath an unbuttoned overshirt, red cap turned backwards on his head, curls spilling through the gap at the front and around his ears.  Ted can’t help himself, he reaches out to tug on one of the curls hanging over Bill’s forehead, flushing as his brain catches up with his body, but Bill just swats his hand away playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, dude, laugh it up, I need a haircut, I know,” Bill says through a giggle, and Ted grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get a big popcorn and soda to share, Ted pushing cash forward while Bill is distracted by the candy selection, but Bill’s cheeks just turn a sweet pink when he finds out.  He pushes his elbow into Ted’s side without argument, grabbing the popcorn to shove some in his mouth, and Ted gets that flippy feeling in his tummy again, sipping the soda as they head to their theatre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re early, since it’s a Saturday and they wanted to get good seats, so they sit while more and more people file in, chatting quietly.  During a lull in their conversation, comfortable silence settling between the two of them, Ted’s thoughts turn to what his dad said earlier and he sighs unconsciously.  Bill nudges his arm on the armrest, and when Ted looks up at him, eyebrows raised, Bill tilts his head and raises an eyebrow in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, dude?  That was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> egregious sigh you just made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs, leaning his head back against the seat as he scooches down a little.  “My dad just said something… bogus, earlier.  I’ve been thinking about it all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nudges him again, and when Ted looks over, Bill raises both of his eyebrows as he nods his head down, prompting Ted to speak without saying anything.  Ted shrugs again, mouth twisting, fingers rubbing over the condensation on the soda cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me to ask my little brother if he wanted to come to the movie with us tonight, like he’s going to want to hang out with us,” Ted says, and Bill giggles.  “But when I was bummed about it, because I just wanted it to be us hanging out, he assumed… he assumed I was going out with a girl, on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill doesn’t say anything, like he’s waiting for Ted to continue, and Ted doesn’t look at him, fingers moving to pick at his jeans.  “It’s not that I would care if you were a girl, I like girls, but I like that you’re a dude, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted looks up at Bill, who's looking at him with wide eyes, and his words catch up to him, mouth working before he stutters out, “A friend dude, I mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill rolls his eyes as a grin creeps across his face, and he nudges Ted with his arm, settling it on the armrest next to Ted’s so their forearms are pressed together.  Bill leans in for a second, so their arms are pressed together all the way to their shoulders, and he tilts his head closer, waiting until Ted leans in and glances at Bill through his bangs.  His cheeks feel hot with embarrassment, but he still can’t tear his eyes away from Bill’s, sleepy lids with long lashes, and he almost misses it when Bill murmurs, “I like that you’re a dude, too, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted feels like his face gets even hotter, and he ducks his head to hide his smile, but he hears Bill’s little chuckle and feels him nudge their shoulders together again before he resettles back into his seat.  Bill keeps his arm on the armrest until the previews start and he reaches for the popcorn, but Ted keeps his there for the whole film, waiting for those moments when Bill resettles next to him, the skin of his arm hot and soft where it presses against Ted’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels as if Ted's weeks are perfectly punctuated with seeing Bill, wonderful little bright spots where it was empty before.  He still goes to work, and cooks dinner with Deacon, and practices guitar (he was able to scrounge up enough cash for a secondhand one), but now... there's Bill.  It's the joy of getting to know a true friend, the excitement of anticipation, and enjoyment of someone's company, but above all that… Ted really likes Bill.  He likes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're hanging out at the record store one day before Bill has to go to work, and they see a poster on the board for a show in LA.  Bill recognizes one of the openers as being a local band, letting out a quiet <em>whoa</em> in admiration, and asks Ted if he wants to go.  It's a casual question, but Ted can't help the way his stomach flips; every special outing with Bill has turned into this strange tightrope walk, each full of lingering glances and touches, and Ted practically vibrates out of his skin at the idea of being pressed against Bill in the pit, sweaty and joyful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill drives them over when the night comes, and Ted thinks he looks especially hot, sitting in the driver's seat of the van with a grin when he picks Ted up.  His curls are combed back and his white crop top reveals a teasing glimpse of stomach, his hips creating lines of shadow, tummy folding with the way he sits.  Ted has a visceral image of pressing his mouth to the red line that will show up when Bill stands, and he's glad he's sitting, pulling the hem of his long tank over his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get there as the opening band is just starting, entering the club just to walk into a wall of sound, and they find a place along the edge of the crowd to bob their heads and sway back and forth.  </span>
  <span>Ted loves going to shows, loves the feeling of the kick drum and the vibration of the guitars, loves watching musicians perform (even if this band is a bit bogus).  Bill laughs when the guitarist trips over his cable and unplugs it with a squeal of feedback, body rocking into Ted's as he giggles, and even though Ted can't hear the sound of his laughter, he can't help but smile with him.  Once Bill gets a hold over himself, he's standing so close to Ted that their arms are pressed together, hot and a little sweaty, and Ted struggles to not move, wanting to prolong the contact as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night goes on, and they chat between sets and rock out to a few particularly good songs, air guitaring when a guitarist does a reasonably okay solo.  The room fills up steadily around them, more and more people showing up as it gets closer to when the headliner is playing, and soon Bill and Ted are pressed close, practically hip to shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've hung back towards the side, Ted citing his height and telling Bill about the one time he almost got punched as a teen, having been so excited for a show he lined up to get in the front row.  Some girl's boyfriend hadn't liked that, and so now Ted tries not to block people.  Bill frowns before yelling in Ted's ear, "if anyone tried to punch you, dude, I'd punch them back!" which makes Ted laugh, a feeling of bubbly giddiness filling his tummy at the idea of Bill protecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the last band starts to play, they’re sweaty and rocking out with the crowd, being pushed this way and that.  Ted feels good, hot and loose as he bounces, looking over at Bill every once in a while to see his face.  Bill looks back at him every time, and even though they aren’t talking, Ted feels connected to him and happy that they’re sharing this together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pit opens up, and the wave of people pushes Bill against Ted’s chest.  Ted automatically wraps his arms around Bill to keep him from getting knocked over, and they get shoved by the crowd so they’re closer to the front, pressed in on all sides.  When Ted goes to move his arms, he finds Bill holding onto his forearm tight, to keep from losing him or to keep his arms in place, Ted doesn’t know, but he doesn’t let go of his friend.  His face feels hot from more than just the heat of the crowd and the summer night, and he tentatively opens his hands to press his palms flat against Bill’s tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s hand squeezes tight around his forearm, but he doesn’t let go and doesn’t move away, pressed tight against Ted’s front.  In a crowd like this, even though they’re surrounded by people all moving and singing and yelling, Ted feels like they have this secret, sweaty and hot where their skin touches.  His brain is practically flying out of his ears, the music punctuating the way Bill’s tummy moves with his breathing, and the brush of his curls against Ted’s jaw when he leans back against him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Bill’s skin against his, arms held and kept there by Bill’s grip, makes Ted want to lean down and press a sweet kiss to Bill’s neck, nose up under his ear.  The feeling hits him like a wave, making him shiver and hold Bill closer, but he doesn’t do it, music falling away until all he can do is focus on the warmth of Bill’s skin under his hands.  Bill tilts his head back against Ted’s shoulder, head turning so the sweaty line of his hair and forehead press against Ted’s neck, and they just stand there holding each other until, eventually, the crowd jostles them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard for Ted to forget the feeling for the rest of the night, pressing close to Bill but never getting the opportunity to hold him again, but he feels giddy with it, the yawning edge of the yearning between them closing with every grin Bill sends his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made plans a couple days ago for Ted to swing by Bill’s house after he gets out of work, just to hang out and listen to music, or maybe jam a little.  These hangouts have become easier and easier, feeling natural, the time spent together never wasted, even if they just watch television or bum around talking about nothing.  Ted looks forward to them all day when they’re going to happen, just happy to spend time with someone who makes everything easy;  Bill always makes him feel at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrives, it’s Bill’s dad who answers the door, surprisingly.  He looks rough, deep circles under his eyes and what looks like a permanent frown on his face; </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> beaten down, in Ted’s opinion.  Mr. Preston says a brief hello and waves him upstairs, leaving Ted feeling a little off kilter, but he just tromps up the stairs to Bill’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s some soft music playing already, which Ted figures is why Bill didn’t get the door, but when Ted enters, Bill looks startled before leaping off the bed to the record player, yanking the needle up with a scratch.  Ted stands in the doorway, shocked to stillness, before he laughs awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, dude?  Forget I was coming over?”  Ted jokes, and Bill just nods where he’s folded up on the floor.  Ted’s tummy sinks, and he goes over to sit next to Bill, hesitating before asking quietly, “You okay, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill just shrugs, picking at a hangnail, and Ted looks at the record on the turntable.  It’s A Song For You by the Carpenters, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Ted had been expecting.  He doesn’t think he’s ever seen this album in any of his perusals of Bill’s stash, so completely different from their normal music taste, and he wonders if Bill hides it somewhere so no one can find it.  Ted ducks his head to see Bill’s face; he looks miserable, cheeks a splotchy red and eyelashes wet, lips bitten so badly they’re a little swollen, and he keeps picking and picking at his hands until Ted reaches out to cover them with his own palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen Bill upset like this, ever, so he doesn’t really know what to do.  He wonders if it has to do with why his dad looked so bummed out too, but he doesn’t want to pry, not if Bill doesn’t want to tell him.  Ted feels a sort of squirmy, sad feeling in his belly, and they sit there until Bill turns his hand over to squeeze Ted’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missy left my dad, dude,” Bill says, so quiet, voice rough with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted swallows thickly, not knowing what to say, but eventually responds with a quiet, “That’s a bummer, dude, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill just nods in response and squeezes Ted’s hand again, and they sit there for another moment, and Ted just focuses on the way Bill’s breathing is catching, like he’s trying not to cry in front of him.  Ted wishes there was a way he could tell Bill that it’s okay, that he wouldn’t make fun of him, and he wracks his brain until his eyes land on the record player.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can listen to your record, if you want to, dude.  The Carpenters aren’t so bad,” Ted offers, and he sees Bill’s ears go red with his blush, but he just nods and reaches out for the needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle down on the carpet together, laying next to each other like they always do when they listen to music, but Ted reaches out for Bill’s hand, wanting his friend to know that he’s still there for him.  The songs are all very sweet, and there’s no sick guitar riffs, but the woman's voice is rich and low as it sweeps over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s breath hitches and Ted squeezes his hand tightly, not wanting to look over and embarrass him, and after a couple of songs, Bill says, “My mom… my mom loved Karen Carpenter’s voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted looks over at Bill, but he has his forearm over his face, jaw working.  Ted squeezes his hand again, and when Bill’s mouth twists in sadness, Ted shifts over so he’s laying on his side and throws his other arm over Bill’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> bodacious voice, dude,” Ted whispers, as Karen sings about how it’s going to take some time.   Bill suddenly turns into Ted’s hold, pushing his face against Ted’s collarbone and clutches at his shirt over his waist, and Ted squeezes his arm around Bill, pressing his face to his curls.  Ted’s shirt gets damp as Bill’s breathing shakes and catches, holding tightly to Bill’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted thinks a lot about that evening the next couple of days, how upset he felt that Bill was sad, but glad that he had been there so Bill hadn’t been alone.  It lingers with him, the tenderness that they shared together, making Ted’s heart feel full and soft with his feelings for Bill, so strong and overwhelming he can’t deny them anymore.  Bill had lain in his arms for the whole album, breathing softly against his neck, and when they finally pulled away to sit up, he had wrapped his arms tight around Ted’s shoulders.  Ted had squeezed him back just as tightly, wanting so badly to hold him for another hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits on his bed now, the box of drawings in his lap, stomach twisting in anxiety as he waits for Bill to arrive.  They hardly ever hang out at Ted’s house, but Bill’s dad has been heinously depressed since Missy left, and Bill admitted to him that being in the house is most non-triumphant right now.  Ted invited him over immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course you can come over, Bill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been thinking about how Bill had opened up to him and shared his own secret with Ted, trusting him, and it made Ted feel bogus that he had been hiding something so important from his friend.  With Bill so close to him now, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ted hadn’t thought about the dreams in weeks, not since he last took out the box of drawings, but he was suddenly struck with the thought of them when he had returned home that night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dreamed, a long, long time ago, of Bill crying like that, and he had to dig out the drawing he had done at the time.  Now, he’s sitting with the box in his hands when there’s a knock at the door, and he shoves it back under the dresser before shuffling out to the living room to let Bill in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been hang out for a little while, reading the new comics that Bill brought over and listening to music, when Bill gets up to put on a new record.  He stumbles and catches himself on Ted’s dresser, ending up kicking the box so it sticks out, and Ted feels a swooping sensation in his stomach as Bill picks it up and looks over at him.  He sees the wide-eyed shock on Ted’s face and mistakes it for something else, smirking as he shakes the box and hears the rustling of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This your porno stash, dude?”  Bill laughs, and Ted’s mouth opens and closes before he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, dude!” Ted says, but his voice cracks, and Bill’s grin gets wider even as he gets little spots of pink on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool, dude, I just would have expected that you’d keep it under your bed, or something,” Bill continues with a little giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, Bill,” Ted says, stomach in knots, and reaches out for the box.  Bill’s smile falls at the way Ted’s voice sounds, and he hands it over as he comes to sit next to Ted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool, Ted, seriously,” Bill says, looking at Ted as he stares at the box in his hands.  “You don’t need to be embarrassed.  I have a whole bunch of porno mags and tapes, it’s normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like some sort of divine intervention, Ted not putting the box away properly and then Bill finding it, something telling Ted that he was right when he wanted to show Bill his art.  His hands tighten on the box before he takes a deep breath, and he looks up to see Bill looking intently at him, so sweet and kind, and he feels his stomach flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, dude.  It’s…”  Ted pauses, mouth working.  “Ever since I was little, I had these dreams.  I don’t know why but… I would dream about you, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill cracks a smile and raises an eyebrow, incredulous, and says, “c’mon, dude, seriously, it’s fine if it’s just your porno stash.  You don’t have to lie about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, dude, I swear!”  Ted says, needing to make Bill understand.  He looks back down at the box, and he pushes it into Bill’s lap suddenly.  “Look, Bill.  I’m not lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looks down at the box and then back up at Ted, still looking like he thinks this is some sort of practical joke, but he gently lifts the lid to peer inside.  Ted watches the way his face changes, wry humor to surprise as he sees the portrait of him on top of the stack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this is really good,”  Bill says, lifting it off the top.  “Did you do this when we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shakes his head, twisting his hands in his lap.  “I did that a couple days before the battle of the bands, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looks up at him in shock, but he doesn’t look weirded out or angry, so Ted starts to relax a little.  Bill stares at him for a moment before looking back down at the stack, starting to lay them aside to look at each one, and says, “Dude… you weren’t joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shakes his head and feels a little like he’s going to cry, eyes prickling at the rush of adrenaline and following relief, and he ducks his head so his bangs fall over his eyes as his lips press together.  He’s still worried Bill will come to his senses, or something, and he jumps when he feels Bill’s hand on his, squeezing where his fingers are wound tightly together in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you… dreamt of me?”  Bill asks softly, and Ted nods.  “For how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs, even though he knows exactly when the dreams started.  He remembers his first, miserable day at his new school when his family had moved to San Dimas, the kids not wanting to be friends with the new kid, and how he had gone home and cried himself to sleep.  That night, he had dreamt of Bill, though he hadn’t known who he was yet, holding out his hand to him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I was eight.  When I first moved to San Dimas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill squeezes Ted’s hand again, and Ted looks up at him after taking a deep breath.  Bill has a little smile on his face, eyes hooded and soft, and he wiggles his arm a little so Ted’s hands shake.  “C’mon, dude, show me your art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted gets even more choked up, swallowing thickly as he ducks his head and scoots a little closer, and Bill scoots too, closing the distance so they’re pressed together hip to knee.  Ted can’t help it, he has to wipe his face as a little tear leaks out, and Bill wraps his arm around Ted’s waist and puts his cheek on his shoulder as Ted keeps having to rub his eyes, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dude,” Ted says, voice wobbly, and Bill just squeezes him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, dude, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Bill says, sounding upset.  “I’m sorry I teased you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shakes his head and takes a deep breath, squeezing Bill’s hand in his lap.  “You’re just so…. You’re so excellent, dude.  You never make me feel bad, like I need to be someone different than who I am.  You just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill rubs his cheek against Ted’s shoulder, squeezing Ted again, before saying quietly, “That’s because you’re excellent </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ted, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there for a little while, Ted getting his breathing under control and just enjoying being held by Bill, the feeling of his head on Ted’s shoulder and his hand at Ted’s hip.  It’s warm and comforting in a deep, unending way, like the dreams felt but </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Ted finally whispers, “I’m so glad I met you, Bill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Ted,” Bill whispers back, squeezing Ted one more time before he rights himself, shaking the box in his lap, and when Ted looks up he’s smiling.  “C’mon, dude, show me your bodacious art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted can’t help but grin back, heart warm and full of the way Bill makes him feel, and he carefully reaches in to grab the stack.  They curve towards each other on the bed, Bill peering over to look at each piece, so close.  When he’s looking at the papers, Ted glances up at his face, so near that he can see the downy hairs on Bill's cheeks, or could count each of his eyelashes.  He feels overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to kiss this boy, like a tugging in his chest, but he drags his eyes away in time so that Bill doesn’t catch him staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’ve flipped through the whole stack, Bill lays back on the bed, head pillowed on his arms as he stares at the ceiling.  Ted carefully tucks away everything back into the box, and places it on the floor before laying down next to Bill, crossing his arms over his stomach so he won’t give into the urge to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, dude,” Bill says, suddenly pushing himself up onto his elbow so he can look down at Ted.  He looks excited and a little awed, and Ted feels his cheeks flush.  “You’re amazing.  Your art, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looks a little pink too, and Ted just grins up at him and shrugs.  Bill just looks down at him, face soft, and Ted catches it- the split second where Bill looks at his mouth before dragging his eyes away to the window.  His ears are red, now, and Ted feels like his face is going to burst into flame.  Did he… did Bill want to kiss him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill looks back at him, cheeks blotchy with his flush, and he nudges his knuckles into Ted’s side as he asks, “Want to go to the beach tomorrow, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods, hair fanning out on the sheets, and when Bill grins at him, he can’t help but kick his feet a little in excitement as he grins back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted is practically vibrating with anticipation when he wakes in the morning, too early in the dark of sunrise.  Years of his dad waking him up at 6am has always made him an early riser, but the whole night he had tossed and turned in excitement, getting that sort of piecemeal sleep where he kept waking up, thinking he had missed his alarm.  He lays in bed, looking out of his open curtains as the sky turns grey, and then slowly becomes a buttery yellow as the birds begin to chirp.  He kicks his feet a little as he stretches and wiggles, giddy and happy, and hoists himself out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His morning is slow and syrupy, lack of sleep making him zone out and blink as he eats his cereal, and by the time Bill arrives around nine, Ted is sitting out on the front steps with his backpack and boogie board.  He piles into the van with a grin and a bright hello, and they set off towards Santa Monica Pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful day, sky blue and cloudless as they arrive, and the sand isn’t too crowded since it’s a weekday.  They unload their bags and towels, and Bill lets Ted peek in the cooler he borrowed from his dad, full with snacks and sandwiches he made for them.  They air guitar triumphantly at the prospect of the day ahead, happy and excited, and shove into each other as they carry everything down to the sand, giggling and cracking jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they get settled, Bill peels his shirt off and resettles his cap on his head, and Ted can’t help but glance at him out of the corner of his eye while he fusses with the towels, making sure they won’t get too sandy.  Bill is toned and lean, the lines of his abs and hips hypnotizing, nipples pink and collar bones sharp against defined shoulders, and Ted doesn’t know how he’s going to keep his eyes from wandering.  He pulls his own shirt off to cover his pink cheeks, ruffling his hair back into place when he emerges, and he catches Bill’s eyes on him, tummy doing a little flip as he watches Bill’s gaze sweep across his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill has to slather himself up with sunblock once they get seated, always quick to burn, and he asks Ted to get his back for him.  Ted can’t help the way his cheeks flush at the feel of Bill’s skin under his palms, noticing the little spray of freckles across his shoulders, and as he drags his palms down Bill’s spine he feels like he’s doing something naughty and intimate.  Bill shivers under his fingertips, but just giggles and says that Ted’s tickling him, and Ted giggles in response, digging his fingers into Bill’s sides to make him twist away with a loud laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get into a conversation about the most recent AC/DC album, having heard one of the songs on the radio on the way to the beach, and sit on their towels chatting while Bill’s sunblock sinks in, getting sweaty as the sun gets hotter and begins to beat down on them.  It finally becomes too much, and Bill flings his sunglasses and hat off, running his fingers through his curls so they’re fluffy and going all over the place, and grins mischievously before yelling, “race you, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off in a spray of sand, and Ted gapes before scrambling up, throwing his sunglasses off as he sprints after his friend, laughing and yelling about Bill being a cheater.  Bill practically screeches when he hits the cold water, pausing as he shivers and tries to force himself into the surf, and Ted barrels right into his back, taking both of them down in a spray of salt water and flailing limbs.  They emerge after a wave breaks over them, sputtering and wiping their faces, and Ted laughs loud and bright, delighted even as he shivers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swim out a little farther as they get used to the temperature, goofing around and jumping the waves, splashing each other.  Bill is pink in the face already and grinning brightly, and Ted can’t help but swim forward to wrestle with him, hands sliding across slippery, wet skin.  Bill laughs, trying to dunk Ted under the water, and the feeling of Bill’s waist between Ted’s hands feels like a secret only he gets to know, hidden by the water.  It’s the sweetest torture, to be so close to Bill like this, practically naked and wet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, both of them giddy and giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill worms closer to wrestle him as he laughs, and there’s a moment where Bill wraps his thighs around Ted’s waist for more leverage, legs of his trunks riding up so it’s just skin sliding against skin, and Ted is </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy that the water is cold.  He squeezes Bill’s waist, wrapping his arms fully around him for a moment so that they’re pressed together chest to chest, warm skin against warm skin, breathless as they look at each other.  He looks up into Bill’s green eyes, wet eyelashes clumping together, his pink cheeks and mouth, and flops backward to dunk them both under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both emerge with laughter and the moment is broken, but Bill keeps looking at Ted out of the corner of his eye, ears pink.  They swim for a little, enjoying their time in the water, floating and talking and wrestling a little more until they get too hungry, and they clamber out of the water, shoving playfully.  Bill’s shorts ride low on his hips with the weight of the water, and Ted stares at the droplets on his abs and the cut of his hip bones, eyes stuck to the little bit of hair he can see now right above the waistband, saturated dark with the water.  He runs his hand over his head to slick his hair back out of his face, trying to get himself to stop staring, and catches Bill looking at him.  He feels hot and attractive under Bill’s gaze, and pretends not to notice as Bill stares at his happy trail as he hikes up his own trunks, running his thumbs under his waistband to get it to sit in the right place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sandwiches are nothing to write home about, but they both scarf them down, Bill explaining about how he called up Missy to get her to help him, and how she's still trying to be like a mom to him, even though she’s not with his dad anymore.  Bill blushes a little when he talks about her, feeling bashful, but Ted just nods and agrees that it was very nice of her to help Bill pack such an excellent array of snacks for their day.  Bill grins at him, and shoves his hat back on over his wet hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill asks Ted to put more sunblock on him, since they’re going to lay out for a bit while they digest, and Ted feels a little less nervous this time as he rubs his palms over Bill’s skin.  His fingertips dip a little under the waistband of his trunks by accident, trying to get the cream spread all over, but Bill just shivers and doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to put some on you, dude?” Bill offers, shaking the bottle in Ted’s direction.  Ted usually doesn’t wear sunblock, turning brown as a nut during the summer, but he nods, wanting Bill’s hands on his skin.  He does a perfunctory application on his front, getting distracted from his task by the feeling of Bill’s hands on his back.  He can’t be imagining the way that Bill’s fingertips trace lightly down his spine to the little dimples of his back above his waistband, but he just sits there, not wanting to do anything that would make Bill stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally lay down, enjoying the sunshine as it dries them off, and Ted digs his toes absentmindedly into the sand as he listens to the sounds of the beach-goers around them, screaming kids and portable radios, laughter and happiness.  He smiles to himself, a sweet, warm feeling of contentment spreading through him as he lays in the sun on a perfect day, the dude of his dreams laying next to him, something soft and new burning between them, like the warm ember of a fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you end up talking to your bandmates, dude?”  Bill asks, popping his sunglasses back on as he shifts to put his head on his arm to look at Ted.  He has some twizzlers on his chest that he’s eating absentmindedly, the red dye staining his skin as they melt a little in the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ted says, mouth twisting.  “They ended up saying… they don’t want to be in the band anymore, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill goes up on his elbow to look down at Ted, a furrow forming between his brows, and the twizzlers fall to the towel.  “Dude!  That’s so bogus.  Why are they being such dickweeds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugs, reaching for the candy to chew on, and sighs as he says, “They said I was taking it too seriously… That it was supposed to be fun, and I was making it not fun anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music is serious business!”  Bill exclaims, and Ted can’t help but smile at his outrage; he knew Bill would understand.  “If you want to get big, you have to put in the time and the practice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods in agreement.  “When I was in high school, I was really focused on the look and feel of playing, but that got boring super quick, because you can’t ever find anyone to play with you.  That’s why I started to learn, and then once you can actually kind of play… you just want to get better.  At least I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, dude” Bill says, nodding.  He furrows his brow in thought before his face lights up, and he exclaims, “Dude!  We should start a band!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted gets an excited flip in his tummy at the idea, something about it seeming so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Yes way, dude!  That would be <em>most</em> </span>
  <span>resplendent</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them brainstorm band names, giggling and talking about what sort of music they want to make, until the sun gets too hot again and they run back down to the water to cool off again.  It’s more crowded now so they can’t splash and goof off like before, but they wave hop until Ted grabs his boogie board, and they take turns riding waves in until Ted shows Bill how to skate along the surf where the water is shallow above the sand, and Bill demands Ted show him how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s waist is hot under his hands as he pushes him along, the two of them giggling as they stumble and trip in the sand, and Bill tumbles into the surf with a yell.  He laughs even through his complaining about getting sand in his trunks, and when he awkwardly crouches in the waves to try to wash it out, Ted laughs so hard he almost cries, stomach cramping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally get back to their towels, Ted cracks open a soda and lays on his stomach, tugging out a magazine for both of them to peer at as they dry off again.  Bill steals the can to take a swig, and the next time Ted drinks, he can’t help but think about Bill’s mouth against the cool metal, wishing he could lean over and kiss him.  His cheeks get hot and he pushes his face into the cool shade of his arms, hiding away from the sharp cut of Bill’s jaw and the little droplets of water sliding down his neck from his wet curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ends up dozing off, sun hot and comfortable on his back, the sounds of the surf and the murmuring of the other beach-goers around him lulling him into a half-asleep state, hearing Bill finishing the can of soda off and continuing to flip through the magazine.  Ted feels so happy and at peace as he rests, knowing that Bill doesn’t mind, that even if he takes a little nap, they still have the rest of this most outstanding day to spend together.  He feels a soft brush of something over his shoulder, and then over his hair, gentle as can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the afternoon starts to roll over into the evening, they pack up and head to the van to throw their stuff in so they can check out the boardwalk.  They take turns changing in the back, swapping out their damp trunks for shorts, and then meander over to the pier, arms brushing as it gets more and more crowded.  Bill puts his hands on Ted’s hips to push past a crowd of teenagers, and Ted’s cheeks go pink at the casual, intimate touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk around for a little and Ted buys them ice creams, the sun still warm enough to make them sweat, and they settle towards the end of the pier to people watch, nudging each other and pointing out silly things, giggling with their heads pushed together.  Ted sucks absentmindedly at his popsicle, chasing all the drips with his tongue before they hit his hand, and catches Bill staring out of the corner of his eye, his own ice cream sandwich melting into his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ice cream is melting, dude,” Ted says, a little cheekily, and Bill flushes bright pink.  Ted’s sure his face looks the same, cheeks hot, but he feels his tummy flutter at being watched, a little embarrassed but mostly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go on some of the rides, yelling as they share a car in bumper cars and giggling as they ride some of the kiddie rides, whooping and hollering on the tiny rollercoaster.  Ted feels like he's seventeen again, on a first date with his crush, the sort of thing that he never really got to experience.  Today isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> a date, but Bill keeps putting his hands on Ted to guide him through the crowds, and he tries to win a stuffed toy for him at a clearly rigged game of ring toss, and he pays for their burgers and fries for dinner.  Their knees knock as they sit close at one of the picnic tables, cracking jokes and making fun of the music piped over the speakers, and it certainly feels like the best date Ted’s ever been on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it’s dark out, Ted cracks a wide yawn, being in the sun all day making him sleepy, but Bill pushes him towards the ferris wheel.  Waiting feels like nothing with Bill, every conversation interesting and peppered with jokes, the first time anyone has ever really </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotten</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ted, and soon, they’re being locked into one of the bench seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted giggles at the swooping feeling in his tummy as the seats rise and then stop to load the next car, and Bill slides a little closer, throwing his arm around Ted so it lays across the back of the seat, leaning in to point out someone with an absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> hairdo.  Ted leans against his side and they keep peering out over the safety bar, and the seats rise again and stop, and rise again, until they can’t really see anything distinctly but the twinkling lights of the pier.  When they get to the top, Ted turns into Bill to look over his shoulder, knees knocking as their car rocks a little, and whispers out a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the great expanse of black sea behind them, stretching out towards the horizon.  It’s too bright to see any stars, but he looks up anyway, and when he finally ducks his head to look back down, Bill is looking at him, eyes hooded as a small smile plays across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted swallows and flushes, suddenly aware of how close they’re sitting, the heat of Bill’s arm against his back as the cool evening wind whips at them, the press of his knees against Bill’s thigh from when he turned.  Bill reaches over and takes Ted’s hand, stroking his fingers over his palm, and Ted ducks his head as his stomach positively squirms with butterflies.  He looks up at Bill through his lashes, his bangs falling in his face, and Bill’s arm shifts behind him.  His fingers brush against Ted’s cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear, and his thumb pets over Ted’s cheekbone so soft, skin tender from the heat of the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car lurches, and the two of them jump as the wheel begins to move again and doesn’t stop, done loading in passengers.  They both whoop as it speeds up a little, enjoying the thrill of the ride, and Bill loops his arm tight around Ted’s back again, holding him close.  Ted grins and squeezes his hand, just so he can feel Bill squeeze back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bill turns the ignition off, they’re plunged into a vague darkness, the streetlights on Ted’s street too far and few between to provide real light.  Ted sits, hands worrying the hem of Bill’s borrowed overshirt in his hands, feeling so warm and sleepy from their long day, the happiness inside him threatening to bubble over into excited giggling.  He glances over at Bill to find him already looking, resting his elbow on the window frame and his face on his hand as he looks across at Ted.  His face is so soft and tender looking, eyes hooded, a small smile dancing across his lips, and Ted gets that feeling again, the one he’s felt all day, like he’s slipping through sweet, gooey caramel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>bodacious day, Bill,” Ted says, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Ted,” Bill responds, and they sit there for a little longer, listening to the sounds of the night outside the van.  Ted already misses the sound of the ocean and the smell of the salt mixed with greasy fried foods, thinking of the way Bill’s thumb had felt on his cheek at the top of the ferris wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted reaches across the gap between the seats and takes Bill’s hand from where it’s resting on his thigh, tugging him so he’s not leaning on the window anymore, and leans awkwardly over to press a soft kiss to Bill’s cheek.  His skin is so warm, burnt from the sun, and Ted brushes his nose over Bill’s cheekbone before pressing one more little kiss to his jaw and pulling away.  His face feels like it’s on fire when he pulls back enough to see Bill’s expression, and Bill just squeezes his hand, practically looking at Ted with hearts in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted ducks his head and lets go of Bill to grab his stuff from behind the seat, waving as he clambers out of the van, and says, “See you later, Bill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s awkwardly juggling his things as he waves again once he slams the door, and he’s begun to walk down the street towards his house, tummy full of butterflies, when he hears Bill call his name.  Ted turns around to see Bill waving him back over, and Ted stumbles back, thinking he forgot something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up?”  Ted asks, when he gets close, but Bill just gestures him closer until he’s standing right on the other side of the driver’s door, holding his bag in his arms between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill leans out and cups his hand around the back of Ted’s neck, pulling Ted in to press a kiss to his cheek in return, lingering and so sweet.  Bill smells like sunshine and salt and sunscreen, and Ted wants to push his nose into his neck and just breathe him in.  When he pulls away, Bill brushes his thumb over the line of Ted’s jaw and grins, pleased with himself, and Ted grins back, dopey and gleeful.  They stay there for a moment, smiling happily at each other, and Ted wants to throw his arms around Bill and squeeze him.  He can’t, weighed down by his bag, so he just tilts his head, sandwiching Bill’s hand between his cheek and shoulder, and Bill laughs, loud and bright into the summer evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill calls him up that weekend, breathless with excitement, and exclaims, “There’s going to be a meteor shower tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, no way, dude!” Ted  says back, grinning at the sound of Bill’s voice.  “Do you think we’ll be able to see it with all the lights, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Bill huffs out, “But… let’s dive out to the desert, Ted.  Come watch it with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted’s tummy gets squirmy immediately, cheeks heating up at the thought of curling up with Bill in the dark to watch shooting stars.  He nods before saying, “That sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> resplendent, Bill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make plans for Bill to come get Ted later that evening, talking excitedly about how they need blankets and snacks and maybe a guitar to pass the time, since the shower won’t be till late.  Ted is grinning when he hangs up the phone, giddy and so excited, and maybe… maybe Ted will kiss Bill, tonight.  His cheeks flame at the thought, and he buries his face in his hands and kicks his feet a little, laughing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passes quickly, and then Bill is outside, grinning at Ted as he lopes across the lawn to the van.  When Ted climbs in, he turns in his seat to see an absolutely massive pile of pillows and blankets in the back, and he laughs.  Bill’s looking at him with the sweetest smile when Ted finally turns to face forward again, and Ted puts out his hand so Bill takes it.  They sit there, grinning at each other and holding hands, both a little pink, before Bill presses a quick kiss to Ted’s palm and turns to start the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drive way out, seeing cars already stopped along the highway, clearly people with the same idea as them, until they finally reach a stretch where they can pull off into the desert without the rocks absolutely destroying the underside of the van and stranding them.  There are a couple other cars, maybe about two-hundred feet from them, but they’re far away enough from anyone else that they feel completely alone, and Ted’s tummy squirms with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the car lights on just so they can drag the blankets and pillows out as dusk turns to night, the sun having set when they were driving, and soon, they have a huge pile of soft fabrics on the roof.  Bill turns off the music and the lights, plunging them into darkness, and turns on his flashlight before hoisting himself on the hood to climb over the windshield and onto the roof.  Ted follows, long legs making it easier, and they both giggle as they rock into the other, yelping and grabbing at each other’s sweaters as they get too close to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s flashlight helps them arrange the blankets and pillows, creating a reasonably comfortable nest against the hard roof of the van and the cold desert air.  When they finally lay back, Bill switching off the light, their arms are pressed together shoulder to wrist, and Bill catches Ted’s fingers in his own, squeezing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes slowly adjust as they lay there whispering to each other, and soon Ted can see Bill in the darkness, moonlight bright across the planes of his face.  He can’t help but stare, and when Bill looks back at him, they get caught up looking at each other, the darkness and silence like a spell over their little blanket nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted finally looks away, up at the sky, and whispers out a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sky bright with little pinpricks of light.  There’s a wide band of something across the sky, something he’s never seen before in his life, and he squeezes Bill’s hand tight at the beauty of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that, dude?”  Ted whispers, and see’s Bill move out of the corner of his eye, like he just turned away from looking at Ted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's the Milky Way,” Bill murmurs back, whispering out his own quiet little </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and squeezes Ted’s hand.  Ted looks over at Bill again, and Bill looks back, like they’re drawn to each other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it is- the first meteor streaks across the sky, bright white, and Ted's eyes widen as he turns to look, whispering out another </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There's another, and another, and Ted squeezes Bill’s hand tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill!”  He whispers, and Bill makes a little humming noise as he watches.  Ted glances at him, and Bill is still looking at him, completely ignoring the little streaks of light.  Ted nudges him a little with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bill, seriously, look!" Ted whispers, and Bill finally turns his head to look up at the sky, profile highlighted by the sweeping pinpricks of light.  Now, it’s Ted who can hardly tear his eyes away, but he finally manages it, and they lay there, holding each other’s hands tightly as the shooting stars streak across the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ted remembers something, and he turns his face towards Bill again to whisper, “You gotta make a wish, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s face turns thoughtful, and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before letting it out.  Ted could look at him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, dude?”  Bill says, opening his eyes, and Ted closes his own as he thinks.  What does he want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes that he had known Bill his whole life, and that his dreams hadn’t been just dreams.  He wishes that he didn’t have to worry about his dad finding out he was on a date with a boy.  He wishes he didn’t live at home, and that his band actually could have played at the battle of the bands, and that his favorite guitar hadn’t broken.  He wishes Bill wasn’t just his friend, but a partner.  He wishes he could be happy.  He wishes he wasn't so lonely.  He wishes that he could kiss Bill and never stop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted feels Bill shift next to him, and he takes a big deep breath and lets it out as he wishes as hard as he can.  When Ted opens his eyes, Bill is up on his elbow next to him, looking down at his face before bringing his hand up to pet over Ted’s cheek.  Ted feels raw, like all his emotions are playing across his face like a movie for Bill to watch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you're gonna miss the shooting stars," Ted says, voice rough, and Bill just shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted feels like he's gonna combust, the feeling of Bill's fingers on his cheek, the way he's looking into Ted's eyes in the darkness.  They're both brightly lit by the moon, eyes having long adjusted, and Ted doesn't think he's ever seen something so beautiful, Bill's face highlighted by a sea of stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you, dude?" Bill asks softly, and Ted nods, no hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill's lips are soft and a little chapped when he presses in, nose bumping Ted's before he tilts his head, and Ted's stomach swoops like he's falling as he closes his eyes.  Bill's thumb is still stroking his cheekbone, soft and tender as his lips move against Ted’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's like Ted can see the shooting stars behind his eyelids, pinpricks of light getting brighter and brighter as he presses closer, bringing his arms up to wrap around Bill's neck.  He opens his mouth under Bill's with the tiniest sigh of a moan in his throat, their kiss deepening, wanting to be closer, feeling a hot wave of feeling wash over him as Bill's tongue pushes against his.  The light becomes white hot and bright, and there's a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like a bolt of lightning, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted pulls back in shock, but immediately pushes back in, pressing his lips against Bill's tightly as he clutches at his best friend.  He feels the hot sting of tears in his eyes as Bill kisses him back, holding him so tight, and when they finally separate he sobs out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>found</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Bill," Ted whispers, and Bill nods, face screwed up as he tries not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ted, you didn't forget me."  Bill's voice cracks, and Ted pulls him in for a hug, both of them shaking in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted opens his eyes, blurry with tears, and sees the light of a hundred shooting stars, streaking across the sky.  He thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, thank you so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to anyone who’s listening, and presses a kiss to Bill’s neck, to his jaw, and when Bill pulls back a little, to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill is clutching at him, sliding his hands under Ted’s shirt to feel his skin, and Ted shivers as he pushes his tongue into Bill’s mouth, overwhelmed and so in love.  They’re holding each other desperately, hands grabbing and pulling as they try to get as close as possible, and Ted can feel the wet drop of tears on his cheeks, Bill’s or his own- he doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s feeling the echoes of the past month in the alternate timeline layered over their actual lives, the yearning and longing pulling at his heart.  He slides closer to Bill, pressing up against him, and feels Bill where he’s chubbing up in jeans, pressed close to Ted’s own cock.  He wants Bill so badly, wants his hands all over him, wants to be inside him, and he pushes Bill over onto his back.  The van rocks alarmingly, and they lose a pillow off the side as they pull apart with a wet noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna make love to you, dude,” Ted says, desperate with it, and Bill nods, pressing back up to kiss Ted hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s drag all this stuff inside the van,” Bill suggests, and then giggles a little.  “We might roll off the side, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted laughs, bright and loud, and goes up on his hands and knees to crawl off Bill and start the migration into the van.  They stop to touch each other so much that they probably could have come twice by the time they get settled inside, but when Ted sees Bill glancing over at him, sky full of stars all around him, who can blame him for leaning in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill pops the keys in so they can have some light, and Ted slams the doors shut, crawling into their nest and on top of Bill to kiss him.  It’s strange, the feeling of a month's-worth of longing overlapping with the knowledge that him and Bill just made love last night, and it makes Ted feel off kilter and wanting to show Bill how much he cares about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill pulls back from their kiss, petting over Ted’s face and neck as he asks, “You okay, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods, pressing another kiss to Bill’s lips before saying, “Just feels weird, dude.  I remember everything from when I met you a month ago really clearly, but I also remember being at the fair earlier today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nods and pets down over Ted’s shoulders and his back.  “Do you still wanna make love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods his head hard, hair flying so that it makes Bill giggle when it whips him in the face, and presses down over him, kissing him deeply.  He pushes his hips against Bill’s, rubbing against him, and they kiss and pet over each other until the desperation from earlier returns, making Bill tug at the back of Ted’s sweater as Ted shoves his hands under Bill’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted rubs his fingers over Bill’s nipples, pinching just a little to make Bill squirm before twisting lightly.  Bill moans into his mouth before arching away to gasp, and Ted kisses across his hot cheek to his jaw and down his neck, punctuating a hard pinch with a sharp suck under Bill’s ear.  Bill clutches at Ted’s sides, pressing up against his hard cock with a moan, and Ted gasps against Bill’s skin before he presses his hips down and sucks at Bill’s collarbone.  He lays his palms flat against Bill’s tits to play with them, rubbing and squeezing before pinching his nipples again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted, nnh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bill moans, pressing his chest into Ted’s fingers, tugging at his shirt, “c’mon, make love to me, dude, I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted groans and sucks one last time before pulling back from Bill’s skin with a wet noise, digging under the blankets for the lube he knows they keep in here, buried under the bogus bench seat.  Bill presses up against him while he’s searching, rubbing his palms all over Ted’s chest, squeezing his tits and pinching his nipples, before sliding his hands down to cup Ted through his jeans and squeeze.  Ted has to rest his forehead on the seat with a gasp as he pushes his hips forward into Bill’s hand, and when he looks up through his bangs, Bill’s watching him, eyes hot and heavy-lidded, and Ted can’t wait to be inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s finally able to dig out the lube, and he and Bill giggle as their hands bump trying to get Bill’s pants open.  Bill slides them off one leg while Ted unzips his own just to get a little relief, but before Bill can tug his pants all the way off the other leg, Ted presses in again for a kiss.  Bill sighs against his mouth and his thighs wrap around Ted’s hips, pushing the fabric of Ted’s shirt up so Ted can feel the heat of his skin.  He clutches at Bill’s thighs, rubbing his palms over them, obsessed with the feeling of Bill’s body after what feels like ages pining for it, and slides his hands up so he can squeeze Bill’s ass.  Bill moans against his lips, pressing his cock up against Ted’s tummy, and Ted slides his hands up further, rubbing up and down Bill’s flank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up on his haunches, Bill spread out in front of him with his thighs hooked over Ted’s, looking hot and most resplendent, his cock red and hard against his tummy as it moves with his breath, pink nipples peaked and sensitive, the lines of his abs and hips casting shadows in the harsh overhead light of the van.  Bill shifts and flexes his hips under Ted’s gaze, watching him, and reaches down to brush his fingers over Ted’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just looking, dude, sorry,” Ted murmurs, lifting Bill’s knee to press a kiss to his skin before finally unscrewing the lube to coat his fingers, trying his hardest to warm it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, that’s what you always say,” Bill says, giggling, and Ted grins.  He rubs over Bill’s hole, petting and tapping before pushing in the first finger, and Bill’s eyelashes flutter as his mouth falls open a little on a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted loves fingering Bill, loves the way his body opens up for it, the slight resistance and then give as he relaxes, the way his leg twitches once Ted pushes all the way in for the first time.  He’s so incredibly sexy as he reaches up to play with his cock, jerking himself slowly as Ted fingers him, and Ted’s gaze sweeps over him, not knowing where to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second one, c’mon,” Bill gasps out, and Ted pulls his finger out to push two in, biting his lip in concentration.  His cock is so hard in his jeans, tenting out his boxers where his zipper is undone, and his hips twitch up when he pushes his fingers in, thinking about that wet heat around his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill moans softly as he tugs at himself, and Ted brings over his free hand to cup his balls, squeezing gently before rubbing behind them as he crooks his fingers inside Bill.  Bill jolts, leg kicking as he gasps, and Ted does it again, and again, until Bill is moaning and squirming under his hands, cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more?”  Ted asks, breathless, and Bill just nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s harder to push three in, and Ted goes slowly, petting over Bill anywhere he can reach, up his thigh or over his tummy or reaching up to pinch his nipple.  Bill shivers, brow furrowing as he forces himself to relax, and finally Ted’s all the way in to the knuckle, Bill gasping out a moan at the feeling.  Ted just wiggles his fingers, scissoring them and moving gently, and curves them up to gently push against Bill’s prostate again, just to get him to relax a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes another minute, Ted tortured by the way Bill’s face looks as he gets finger fucked, eyebrows drawn, eyes shut tight, mouth red and wet as he gasps with every push of Ted’s fingers.  Finally, Bill’s eyelids flutter open and he nods, fingers scrabbling over Ted’s knee, and he moans, “c’mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>c’mon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted pulls his fingers away and breathes out a shaky sigh as he finally pulls his cock out, stroking lube over it until he’s glistening, and tugs his jeans down a little so they rest below his butt.  After a second’s consideration, he also hooks the loose hem of his shirt over his head, so his shirt is tangled around his arms and neck but no longer hanging down to get in the way.  Bill’s watching him, eyes sweeping over his chest and tummy down to his cock where it’s standing hard at the vee of his hips, and Ted gently grips himself at the base as he watches Bill watch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted leans over to press another kiss to Bill’s mouth, shifting so his thighs lift Bill’s hips up off the blankets, and he rubs the head of his cock over Bill’s hole.  Bill wraps his arms around Ted’s shoulders, petting through his hair as he licks into Ted’s mouth with a sigh, and Ted catches under Bill’s knee with his free hand, holding his leg up so he can push against where Bill is open and wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill breathes sharply in through his nose as Ted pushes in, turning his head to the side to squeeze his eyes shut and gasp, and Ted presses little kisses to his hot cheek as he pushes his hips gently, sliding in little by little.  Bill’s other leg wraps around Ted’s back, sliding over Ted’s sweater as his leg twitches, and finally, Ted slides home, both of them gasping out heady moans as Ted bottoms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted lets go of Bill’s knee to let him wrap that leg around his back too, leaning over Bill on his forearms as he presses sweet kisses to his neck and shoulder, waiting for him to adjust.  Bill’s hands clutch and release on Ted’s neck as he squeezes around his cock, and Ted can’t help but moan softly, hips twitching.  Bill moans in return, and pulls at Ted’s hair until he comes up for a tender kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted’s feeling that strange, overwhelmed feeling again, so happy to be here with Bill like this, showing him how much he loves him with his body.  He feels that foreign loneliness that his other self had, remembering almost nothing of the time that passed other than that feeling, like he was without his other half, unable to ever feel whole.  It’s the same sort of feeling you have when you wake up after a bad dream, hardly remembering what happened other than a lingering feeling of awfulness, ruining your whole day.  It gets so overwhelming, the mix of that loneliness combining with the deep, unending love and affection he has for Bill, and Ted pulls away just enough that he can speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Bill,” Ted says, voice rough with emotion.  Bill just pets through his hair and presses up for another kiss, so sweet and lovely that Ted feels tears burn behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Ted,” Bill murmurs, petting his thumbs over Ted’s cheeks, and Ted leans down to kiss him again, and again, just because he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips twitch as they’re kissing, and Bill gasps out a little noise into Ted’s mouth, squeezing his thighs tight around Ted’s waist, nodding as an answer to Ted’s silent question.  Ted pulls out and pushes back in slowly, pulling away from Bill’s mouth with a wet noise just so he can watch his face as he gasps, so turned on and hot as Ted pushes into him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill leans up to catch Ted’s lips again, pushing their tongues together, and Ted feels a rush of heat wash through him at the feeling of Bill squirming under him, thighs squeezing and hips pushing up against his.  He moans into Bill’s mouth and pushes his hips harder, starting to build up his rhythm, and he hooks his hand under Bill’s knee to push his thigh back again and tilt his hips more.  His next thrust makes Bill twitch all over, tightening around Ted’s cock so suddenly that Ted breaks away from the kiss to moan, hips twitching before he thrusts hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill’s moans punctuate every one of Ted’s thrusts, sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s every time Ted sinks home, face twisted so beautifully in pleasure.  Ted could look at Bill like this forever, watching the way his eyebrows furrow and his mouth opens as he gasps and moans, feeling Bill’s cock hot and hard between them, rubbing against their stomachs.  Ted wants to make him feel so good, wants to make him come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted pushes his face into Bill’s neck, grunting and panting as he thrusts harder, hips snapping against Bill’s ass.  The sound of their lovemaking in the strange silence of the van is erotic and profound, the air humid and smelling of sex, and a moan finally breaks out of Ted on his next thrust, and then the next, until he and Bill are echoing each other.  Bill tugs on his hair, and Ted hikes his leg up higher in response, folding Bill a little more so that Ted can nail his prostate with every push of his hips, feeling sweat forming under his clothes as the air heats up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so close, the amazing gasping moans Bill is making in his ear pushing him towards the edge, so he tilts his head up to suck on Bill’s ear and bite it, before murmuring, “touch your- </span>
  <em>
    <span>uhn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, touch yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna-<em>a-ah, </em>wanna make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill worms his hand between their tummies, knuckles bumping against Ted’s skin as he jerks himself, and Ted shortens his thrusts until he’s pushing short and fast against Bill’s prostate, just the way he likes it.  Bill’s breathing goes all funny, tight and gasping in Ted’s ear as he tugs on Ted’s hair again, hand flexing on his neck, and he tenses up all over, clenching tight around Ted’s cock as he spills hot and wet between them.  Ted pulls back a little just to watch Bill’s face as he comes, head tilted back and mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut and brows drawn up, before he shudders and moans through the rest of the pulses of his orgasm, clenching tightly around Ted’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted moans, hips twitching as Bill relaxes a little, and he pushes gently against him again, pressing a kiss to Bill’s shoulder.  Bill pets over his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and says, “c’mon, Ted, I want you to come too, keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nods, pushing his face back into Bill’s neck before he wraps his arms around him, holding him close as he pushes his cock into Bill.  He’s so much more relaxed, taking Ted easily, and Ted moans shakily as he snaps his hips, feeling his orgasm pulling at his skin, so close.  Bill gasps softly, wrapping his arms around Ted’s shoulders to hold him, and Ted pushes, and pushes, mouth open and wet as he pants against Bill’s skin, and tenses up as his orgasm finally rushes through him, coming wet and hot inside Bill.  His hips twitch as he moans breathlessly, and Bill groans softly in return, making Ted’s cock give one last twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted pants for a minute, loving the feeling of being wrapped around Bill, before he shivers and has to pull out before his cock gets too sensitive.  He stays close, rubbing Bill’s hips as he groans and stretches out, and tucks himself up against Bill’s side as he pulls one of the many blankets over the two of them.  He feels flayed open and tender, curling his arm over Bill’s waist, and he lays his head on Bill’s chest when he wraps his arm around Ted’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good?” Bill asks quietly, and Ted nods, looking up at him.  Bill’s looking at him with a soft look, and he brushes Ted’s bangs out of his face before petting over his cheek.  The emotional feeling isn’t going away, and Ted cranes his neck up for a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just glad we’re together,” Ted says when they pull apart, voice rough.  “Glad that… we were able to find each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nods, and he kisses Ted again, and again, and again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they sit up and get their clothes back in order, Bill whining about Ted’s cum even as they both giggle, and they swipe at the condensation on the back windows.  There’s still plenty of shooting stars, so they sit and watch them from inside the van, Bill sitting between Ted’s legs, wrapped in blankets.  Ted leans down to press a kiss to the curve of Bill’s neck, lingering, and wishes something different this time when he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>